Safe As Houses
by mayajane
Summary: Professor Dumbledore told her when she came to Hogwarts as a first year that Hogwarts was the safest place in the world. He was wrong. Rated M, warnings inside.


Safe as Houses-2,492 words

Warnings: Torture, death, and rape.

A/N: This is one of the darker things I've written so if anyone doesn't like reading that type of thing, here's your warning. Let me know how I did. This is set sixth year, at the end. I tried to make it compliant to the book though I don't know if I succeeded. Review if you guys see anything not compliant aside from the obvious, of course.

* * *

><p>I picked up my battered Potions textbook and shoved it in my shoulder bag, hurrying out of the classroom before Snape could deduct points for lingering.<p>

It was almost the end of the year, just a few weeks, and I was glad sixth year was finally coming to an end. Nothing entirely disastrous had happened so far, though I worried constantly something would happen at any moment. Dumbledore was avoiding Harry at all costs and Harry was slipping into a depression that was affecting everyone. Ron only spoke to Harry when he spoke first, because you could never know when Harry was irritable and there were rare occasions when he wasn't so mad you could see the vein throbbing in his neck.

I made my way to dinner, sitting down next to Harry and Ron. Harry didn't say a word, just clenched his fist and poked at his food.

"Hi, Harry." I whispered, too afraid to ask him how he was. He might start screaming at me. Ron gave me a warning glance and I glared back at him. I could damn well greet my best friend if I wanted too.

"Hi. I'll see you guys later." Harry muttered and pushed away from his seat. He was gone before I could call after him.

"See." Ron said accusingly.

"No. I don't understand why he's acting this way its-

A muffled scream interrupted our conversation. Ron gulped and looked to the staff table. Minerva, Poppy, Sprout, and Professor Binns were the only ones in attendance. That worried me because that meant Snape and Dumbledore were somewhere else. Ron pushed his plate away and whispers echoed throughout the great hall. The doors burst open and a dozen death eaters flew forward, wands drawn. I swallowed my fear and pulled Ron aside, up against the far wall. He gripped my hand tightly, like it was his life line.

My heart went out to Harry for a split second, hoping he was okay, but then one of the death eaters spoke.

"Students and teachers of Hogwarts, tonight…will be a night you will never forget. _Avada Kedavra_!"

A horrified gasp escaped my lips and his spell collided with Lavender Brown. She'd been sitting at the very end of the table, the closest person to the death eaters. Ron whimpered and when I turned to look at him and I saw tears. My own eyes watered and I tugged on his arm.

Ron looked down at me, pain obvious in his eyes. Perhaps Lavender was more important to him than I realized. I pulled out my wand and motioned for him to do the same.

Minerva had stepped down from her chair and was herding student out through the teachers exit. I watched in awe as the teachers I'd known for six years stood and started battling the death eaters, outnumbered four to twelve. I gripped my wand tightly and stunned the nearest death eater. Ron followed my example and for a moment I thought maybe, if the students helped, we could overtake them. That hope was shattered when another group of death eaters filed in, waking the stunned. I should have just killed them.

I didn't spare Ron a glance and said in a firm voice, "Ron, I am going to kill them. Don't think you have to as well. It was personal for all of us, but for me it was more so. These people thought I shouldn't _exist _because my parents are muggles.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _I was surprised I had enough hate to fuel the spell, but it shot from my wand green evil and deadly before slamming into the chest of a nearby death eater. Ron let out a scream and he was staring at me as if he'd never seen me before. I didn't really blame him. I was surprised by my actions as well.

"Don't just stand there Ron, at least stun them." I shouted in his ear but Ron was backing away from me with a horrified stare.

"Who _are _you?" He whispered and then he left me. Alone. He just ran out of the great hall and left me alone. Fear raced through me, but I tried to breathe through it because another death eater was moving towards me.

"You think you're a big girl don't you, killing people? Let's see how you handle being a woman." He sneered and it was a man I had never seen before. A new death eater.

I didn't really understand what he was referring too and so I was surprised when he reached for me, not with his wand, but his hands. This was entirely new. He was stronger than me, I didn't stand a chance. He had an iron tight grip on my waist and his wand to my temple.

"_Stupefy_."

Then it went dark.

* * *

><p>I was aware of a stinging pain in my wrist, and the cold, when I woke. I remembered instantly what had happened.<p>

_Ron._ He'd just deserted me, left me to die! I could scarcely believe it. A noise forced me to open my heavy eyes, which locked on a pair of blue eyes. They were cold and leering.

"You finally wake. I wouldn't want you to miss out on the fun, now." He whispered in my ear, and I could feel his breath fan over my neck. I shuddered in disgust. His eyes moved down and I stiffened.

That's why I was so cold, I was bound by my wrists, hanging in the air. My feet were just inches from the ground, and I was stark naked. Not a stitch of clothing on me.

"_Let's see how you handle being a woman…" _

His words rang in my head and it all made sense. He was going to rape me. I struggled violently, my humiliation increasing when he just laughed and watched as my naked body moved. I held still then.

He traced a line between my breasts with his wand, involuntarily making me shiver.

"_Crucio."_

Pain, like a thousand knives, smashed into my body, making me shake, jerk, hurt, hurt, and I wanted to die for a small moment. My mouth finally opened, free of the sudden pain, and screams escaped. I could distantly hear his laughter in the background.

"Did you like that, honey?" He asked in rough voice. He liked this, I realized. He gripped my chin harshly, squeezing my mouth, "I said, _did you like that?" _

"No." I rasped lowly. I couldn't reach any volume; it was more like I was just mouthing the word. He let go, satisfied that I'd answered. Or maybe that I'd obeyed.

He pulled off his black robe, then pants, shoes, socks, and then he was left in a gray t-shirt and white death eater mask. In any other circumstance I would have thought he looked hilarious, but this wasn't any circumstance.

"A mudblood like you should know your place. I certainly don't mind teaching you." He laughed and placed an ice cold hand on my waist. He followed the curve of my hip and I arched my back away from him. He chuckled, "You know, you really aren't that ugly for a mudblood. Just my luck, eh?"

I titled my head upwards, too terrified to say or do anything. There wasn't anything _I could do_. My wrists were suddenly freed and I dropped into his waiting arms. I pulled away from him, tried to claw my way out of his arms.

He laughed again and I wished he would stop laughing because the sound of it was going to be burned into my memory.

He pressed a kiss to my neck and I panicked. I kicked, screamed, and even tried to bite him, but all he had to do was pin my wrists and I was powerless.

"Let me go!" I screamed. A wall collided with the back of my head and knocked the breath out of me. He leaned in, mere centimeters from my lips.

"_Crucio."_

I screamed, my toes and fingers curled, and I just kept screaming. I didn't know how to stop; I didn't know anything besides the pain.

He lifted the curse, swearing at me. I was dazed, lethargic even. Where was everyone? Where was I? It was still inside Hogwarts I could tell, so maybe in the dungeons. That would explain why it was so cold.

A fist smashed into my face, knocking me into the stone floor. My wrists were still bound together, just not hanging from the ceiling. God that_ hurt_!

I wish I had my wand, but for all I knew he could have snapped it. He flipped my over, pressing my back onto floor, and then straddling me.

"Get off me, get off!" I cried, but the next thing I knew, he was forcing himself inside me. Never mind it was hard to do, he forced his way in, ripping me apart from the outside in. I screamed, though it was a very different pain than the torture curse.

He moaned. I felt my stomach turn, and proceeded to heave all over myself. He sneered down at me, "You disgusting bitch!" He reached for his wand and vanished the mess. He punched me in the rib, possibly breaking one.

My voice was too hoarse to scream anymore, so I settled for crying. How could anyone take so much pleasure out of someone else's pain? I had no doubt he enjoyed my pain.

A scream that wasn't mine rang into the room. He froze in his thrusts, cursing violently, before slamming into me so hard I was dragged against the stone. I could even feel my skin break and start to bleed. I turned my head away and sobbed.

His wand was right next to my face. It was just lying there on the ground, where he'd left it after vanishing my sick. I looked back at what I could see of his face and saw he was lost in ecstasy. I moved my hands, wondering if I could slip one free.

The rope slipped off one of my hands and I let out a sigh. My hand inched over to his wand, just a foot away. My fingers slipped around it, and then suddenly I was shrieking curses that I didn't even know I knew.

He ripped himself out of me, clutching his face, which was brunt. I sent cutting hexes, watching as blood spilled from the wounds. He screamed, like a little girl.

"How _dare _you do that to me, you sick, sick, sick _fuck!" _I think I lost my mind for a minute. He opened his eyes and I saw pure fear in them. It was pathetic.

Anger rose inside me and I made a slashing movement with my hand. His throat slit open, he choked on the blood, and slumped against the wall, gasping. I looked down at my hands in shock. How had I done that? There wasn't a spell for that!

The wand clattered to the floor and I sucked in a breath of air. I was splattered with his blood, and my own, but I pulled on my skirt and bra, but my underwear and shirt were ripped to shreds. I searched around the room, ignoring his wet sounds, for my wand.

It must be in his clothes. I found it in his back pocket and instantly felt safer with it in my grasp.

"M…blood." He whispered. He was almost dead, as there was an enormous amount of blood surrounding him.

"Tell….my….aughter..."

I stared at him, partly in disbelief and partly in disgust, and then leaned into his face so we were eye to eye. "Go to hell." My voice creaked in anger. He blinked the fell still. His eyes dulled, turning lifeless. I felt satisfied for a moment, then horrified. How many people would I kill tonight?

I rushed to the door aware I was dripping blood down my legs from kneeling in it. I could distantly hear the sounds of fighting. My hands were weights at my sides as I trudged down the hall, searching for Harry. He was who I wanted to see right now. Not Ron, who had _abandoned _me.

Minerva turned the corner, limping and with a black eye. It seemed all the death eaters were turning to physical violence. She balked when she saw me.

"How much time has passed?" M voice cracked and shook, but I managed to get the words out.

Minerva took a step towards me and I recoiled instantly. I brought my hands to my mouth.

"I'm sorry I don't know what's wrong with me! Have you seen harry?" I asked desperately. She stared at me a long time, taking in the sight. I remembered then I was in my bra and skirt, covered in blood.

" He's in the great hall. Hermione…Professor Dumbledore has been killed. By Sev…Severus."

My knees gave out, "You know, he told me, when I first came here that this place was the safest place in the world. Safe as houses. He…_lied _to me." I searched her face for an answer for why this was happening to so many good people.

"He told me the same. I guess he lied to us both." She whispered and continued limping down the hall.

It was sometime before I got to my feet.

* * *

><p>AN: Review please.


End file.
